


Chase Away the Darkness

by broadway_and_burbank



Series: Robin Hood AU [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: Anna and Kristoff share a private moment in the woods as the dangers of their world continue to heighten.





	Chase Away the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> The descriptions of their clothing is directly taken from a beautiful piece of artwork by tumblr user kristanna, who you should all go support.

Anna sat by the window and watched the sun as it slowly creeped behind the trees. Her bed chamber was in the back of the castle, where she had full view of the woods.

Any night she could, she’d find herself in that position: arms on her chin as she leaned on the ledge and stared off into the distance, silently begging the sun to disappear completely.

She heard cheerful laughter from behind and turned away from the window. Gerda, her lady-in-waiting, had entered the room and had a hand lightly covering her mouth, trying to conceal her laughs.

“Why, Lady Anna, I can practically see you counting the minutes down in your mind.”

Anna smiled at the older woman, but never left her spot.

“I’m just so excited, Gerda! It’s been over a week since I’ve seen him. I’ve been worried sick.” She turned back to look outside, sighing wistfully. “I just wish night would come sooner.”

Gerda crossed the room and took Anna’s hands in hers, clutching them softly. “Watching the sun won’t make it set any faster, child. Come.” She gently pulled Anna in the direction of her large bed and sat them down at the end.

“You used to dread when the sun would do down. You lived for the day and loathed the night.”

Anna smiled down at their interlocked hands, then back to the face of her friend. “Many things have changed.”

Both knew it to be true.

Before Anna could get too caught up in her thoughts, Gerda released her hands, only to pat them gently.

“Now, you might want to keep up _some_ semblance of normalcy. Say your goodnights, check up on your sister, then come right back; we’ve got to get you ready.”

Anna all but bolted up from her bed, a wide smile on her face. “I’ll be back soon!” She ran to the door, but Gerda stopped her.

“Lady Anna.” She stood and joined her mistress by the door, addressing her seriously. “You mustn’t act too eager. You must pretend like nothing is different.”

“I know, Gerda, I’m sorry.” The smile dropped from Anna’s face for a flash, but she was soon beaming again. “I’m just so excited!”

“Also, be weary; the sheriff is still here.”

Anna’s smile fell once more. “Still? I already had to sit through that dreadfully boring dinner with just the two of them, and now I have to see him again? Once in a day is enough. Once in a week is enough. Actually, Gerda, once in a _lifetime_ is enough.”

Gerda laughed at Anna’s distain and nodded her head. “I know, but just be polite and hopefully you won’t have to see him for the next few days. Now go!” She shooed Anna towards the door as they laughed.

Anna opened the heavy door and marched out into the hall, leaving Gerda to chuckle to herself at the young woman’s vigor.

Anna continued the walk to her uncle’s war room – or rather, the war room of her first cousin once removed, although she preferred to pretend they weren’t related.

She hated this walk. It took her through her least favorite parts of the castle.

Before her uncle went to war, he only held meetings in there for the most pressing circumstances. The Duke – the _King,_ she reminded herself – locked himself in there for hours on end.

He was a weasely little man, full of cowardice and distrust in everyone but his closest advisors. Every step towards him called for more and more guards surrounding him.

The best soldiers went with her uncle Frederic – the _true_ king – when he went off to war. The worst ones, the vulgar and lazy and brutish ones, were left behind or hired for the new King’s protection.

The castle was crawling with guards and Anna couldn’t stand it; they were always leering at her or making disgusting comments that they thought she was too simple to understand.

There was no exception on that night as she looked for the King. She passed two men who stopped their idle chatter as soon as they saw her. They bowed as she passed and addressed her as “my lady”, but the lust in their eyes and the venomous smiles on their faces made Anna feel sick.

Soon, but not soon enough, she reached the tall door. Two soldiers stood by the open door and dipped their heads as she approached, but this time she didn’t look at their faces.

She peaked her head into the large room. Candles and torches lit up the room so not even an inch was shrouded in darkness. Soldiers lined each wall and in the center at the large table was the King and the sheriff looking over a map.

The King sat, while the sheriff stood next to him, gesturing to the unrolled paper between them.

Neither one noticed her presence, so she walked up slowly, careful not step so loud as to create an echo.

“We know his camp is in Valley Forest,” Anna heard the sheriff say. “But my men and I haven’t found it yet.”

“He is becoming _quite_ a thorn in my side. The other nobles are concerned about him as well.”

“Lord Chamberlin informed me his band stole from his carriage three days ago. And a few of my men spotted him only yesterday. They gave him a good fight, but he wasn’t alone. He got away.”

Anna’s heart stopped for a moment when she heard that, but a small grin appeared on her face soon after. She quickly bit her lip to hide it.

“And he continues to poach on _my_ land! We have to deal with this Kristoff…what was it? What is he called?”

“Kristoff Bjorgman. Well, that’s what he calls himself.”

“Double the reward posters. You can raise the price too, but not by much! I must raise taxes again and he gets the people in quite a state whenever that happens. I want him caught, sheriff. I don’t want him causing panic.”

“He doesn’t cause panic.” Anna finally spoke up, startling the two men. She was still a few feet away from the table, but she couldn’t stop herself from speaking up. “You do, my King. Your taxes cause the people to struggle more and more every time. They are scared; what he does is inspire them. He gives them hope.” _He gives me hope,_ she thought.

The King raised a disapproving brow at her, but the sheriff just smiled.

“Lady Anna,” he said, crossing and table and taking one of her hands in his. He raised it to his mouth and kissed it, never breaking eye contact. Anna felt a cold shiver go down her spine.

“I’m glad to see you again this evening, but I’m afraid this topic isn’t very suitable for ladies.”

“The sheriff is correct.” The King stood up and made his way over to the pair, his short legs taking quick steps on the floor. “This conversation is too complex for you. I would nearly call the words you speak treason, but I know you simply don’t know any better.”

Anna almost fought back. Almost. But she knew playing dumb was the safest option. She shouldn’t have spoken up in the first place, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Oh, I sincerely apologize,” she said, finding the words extremely difficult to force out of her mouth. “I spoke out of place. I suppose I’m just listening to too much gossip.” She smoothed her silver dress down as if to turn all of her attention to imaginary wrinkles in the fabric.

“Women and gossip,” the King said while shaking his head. “You really must learn not to believe everything you hear.”

“Yes, King Alan, I will try.”

“Don’t worry,” the sheriff said, taking hold of one of her hands again. His fingers dug in tightly. “My men and I have this scoundrel under control. We’ll find his camp soon enough and this whole thing will be over.”

 _Don’t be so sure,_ Anna thought, but all she did was nod.

“Well, I just came to bid you a goodnight, my King,” she said, pulling her hand back to her side.

“Yes, yes, goodnight,” the King replied, already distracted and going back to his place at the table.

“Goodnight to you as well, sheriff.” Anna gave a polite nod and turned around to leave. The sheriff suddenly grabbed her left arm and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

“Once again, my lady, I must insist you call me Hans.”

Gooseflesh broke out all over Anna’s neck and arms. “I don’t think that would be entirely appropriate.”

“It might be soon enough, Anna.”

He loosened his grip and she turned her head around slightly, eyes widening at the grin on his face.

He turned back to the table and went to join the King.

Anna rushed out, fearful and confused by his implication – if there even was one. His words and actions were sometimes unpredictable, and it terrified her.

At one point in the past she had found him to be very handsome, but over time she discovered he was a cruel man, and his features began to take on a gruesome state. His green eyes looked too much like a snake’s. His perfect smile appeared too much like a wolf’s. His long fingers felt too much like the claws of a lion.

She rubbed her arms with her hands and tried to shake the feeling off.

She needed to find Elsa, and then she would be able to see _him._

Kristoff. Her love.

Her steps quickened, then slowed as she got to her sister’s door. It had been one of Elsa’s bad days, so she hadn’t seen much of her; she wasn’t even at dinner.

She knocked on the door and waited, bobbing from toe to heal.

Elsa’s lady-in-waiting, Unni, opened the door and gave a slight curtsy.

“Lady Anna.”

“How is she?”

“Tired. Ready to sleep.”

“I’m just going to speak with her for a moment.”

“Of course, my lady.”

Unni opened the door wider to give Anna enough room to step inside.

“Will you be staying long tonight?” Unni asked.

“No, I’m rather tired. If you could just give us a minute, I’ll be out shortly.”

Unni bobbed her head and stepped into the hallway, closing the door.

Anna turned the corner around the short stone wall and smiled at her sister.

Elsa was sitting up in bed, propped up against a mountain of pillows. Her pale hair spilled down over her shoulders. She looked tired, but beautiful. Always beautiful.

“I hear you won’t be staying for long tonight,” Elsa said with a smile on her face. Although she was sick most of the time, seeing her sister always put her in a good mood.

When Anna wasn’t meeting with Kristoff, she would spend hours, sometimes all night with Elsa. They would talk or tell stories or if it was a really bad night, Anna would just lay with Elsa and stroke her hair as she slept.

But since Anna wasn’t staying over that night like she had been for the past week, Elsa knew what that meant.

Anna held her finger to her lips but smiled all the same.

She ran over to her sister and threw herself on the bed, causing them both to burst into a fit of giggles.

“Shhhh,” Elsa said once they settled down. “Unni is probably _right_ outside the door. We don’t want her to overhear.”

Gerda had been with both the girls since they were born. They trusted her with their lives. But Unni was rather new, and although Elsa liked her, neither was going to trust her with Anna’s secret.

“Are you excited?” Elsa asked, though she already knew the answer.

“Oh, Elsa, I feel like I’m about to burst! It seems like I haven’t seen him in forever.”

“It’s only been about a week, Anna.”

“I said it _seems_ like forever! A week feels like a year and a month feels like two lifetimes!”

“Goodness.”

They sat in silence for a moment as Elsa took Anna’s hands and held them.

“You _really_ do love him.”

“More than anything. Besides you, of course!”

Anna was worried she’d accidentally offended her sister, but Elsa just smiled and nodded.

“I’m so glad for you, Anna. I really am. But…now I have to ask you _the_ question. Just for the sake of my sanity.”

Anna couldn’t help but roll her eyes, even though her sister was only looking out of her.

“ _Elsa._ ”

“I know, I ask you almost every time, but…I’m worried about your virtue, Anna.”

“You don’t have to worry. We haven’t done anything. Well…nothing _that_ serious.”

“If anyone found out what you’ve been doing, your reputation would be tarnished beyond repair, regardless if you are a virgin or not.”

Anna blushed and looked down at the bedding, knowing she was right.

“But it would make matters even worse if you weren’t. Both for the sake of your own soul or, God forbid, you become with child.”

“I know what the risks are. And I’m truthful when I say my virginity is intact. But I’m also truthful with I say that I have thought about it.” Anna bit her lip and paused, surprised at herself for confessing this out loud.

“You aren’t married,” her sister needlessly reminded her.

“But I love him. And I _want_ to marry him. And I know he wants to marry me. If you love someone _so much_ that your soul aches without them, that you know you are married in your heart, shouldn’t that be enough?”

“I don’t have the authority to say so. Maybe it should be, but I know it is not.”

“I want to be with him, Elsa. In every way.”

Elsa looked into her sister’s eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She wished for her that things could be different.

“Just…promise me, again. Promise me that for now that you will remain pure. Anna, you know one of my biggest wishes is to see you married. With my condition, marriage for myself is unlikely. But you have so many opportunities. I don’t want to see you lose that.”

“I would never marry _anyone_ but him.”

It was silent once more. They both knew the weight of that statement. Anna meant every word, but the likelihood that it would be her choice was slim.

Still, Elsa didn’t want to upset her younger sister. She only wanted to see her happy.

“For my sake, please promise me.”

“Alright, Elsa. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

The sisters smiled at each other until Elsa looked out the window. “The sun has fully set! It’s time.”

Anna grabbed her sister in a hug and Elsa returned it tightly.

“I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

One last hug and Anna was off the bed and out the door, leaving Unni to come back in and blow out the candles.

Like every night, Elsa prayed before she slept, but tonight she gave an additional one for her sister.

While Elsa prayed, Anna ran. It wasn’t extremely unusual to see her running in the halls, so nothing looked out of place for the guards.

But they couldn’t tell how fast he heart was pounding.

She reached her bedchamber and swung open the door, starling Gerda, who was slumbering in a chair.

“Sun’s down!” Anna couldn’t stop the smile on her face.

The candles around the room flickered as Anna ran past to open her trunk. She didn’t have her own wardrobe, but she didn’t need one. She didn’t have enough dresses to justify having an entire room dedicated to them like the King did. She kept her nicer dresses in the wardrobe. She kept her less expensive dresses in her trunk; the dresses that were less noticeable and easier to move around in.

Gerda helped her change into a simple maroon gown and Anna tied a golden rope around her waist so the dress would cling to her figure. Once Gerda brushed her hair for the third time that day, she grabbed a dark cloak and wrapped it around Anna’s shoulders. It was spring, but the nights still blew cold.

Per usual, Gerda led the way in case they ran into a soldier who wasn’t in his allotted post, which had happened two or three times.

They went down the halls silently, avoiding all soldiers and as many torch posts as they could. Stairwells were always the most nerve-racking, as someone could be coming up or waiting around every turn, but they made it down without incident.

After ducking under every bush and behind every tree in the courtyard, they made it to the kitchens, which were deserted at that time of night.

Gerda opened the wooden door just wide enough for the two to slip through, then shut it behind her. The kitchen was dark, except for the moonlight that shone through a window.

A window big enough for Anna to climb through.

She hugged Gerda once more, thankful for everything she’d done.

Gerda was to wait in the kitchens for Anna’s return, and in the unlikely event someone should find her there in the middle of the night, she could claim hunger and no one would be the wiser.

She didn’t mind though; the kitchen chairs did wonders for her back when she slept in them.

With one last look at her friend, Anna was out the window.

Then she ran.

Her dark cloak made her invisible to the guards in the towers and the forest was only about half a mile away from the castle.

She ran the entire way, the golden tassels bumping her thighs as she sprinted.

When she finally got to the entrance of the forest, she paused, looking for the path she was to follow. It wasn’t an actual path, although she had warn it down a bit, but it was the way she went to get to their meeting spot.

She found the large stone marking the beginning and the rest she followed by heart.

\------

Kristoff ran the damp cloth over the face one last time, making sure he cleaned off the dirt and grime that covered him.

The rag and the basin were brown, so he hoped he got most of it. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the mess it had become.

His facial hair had grown in the past week, so he had shaved it off and could only hope he looked more presentable.

Christ – he was finally going to see Anna again. His Anna.

He and his men had three successful heists in the past week and were in the midst of distributing their finds amongst the kingdom. It had been too dangerous for Anna to be there with him, although he had wished of little else.

He stood and secured his dagger and arrows on him; he never went anywhere without at least a couple of weapons.

He grabbed his bow and took a deep breath before pulling back the flap of his tent.

The camp was alive and bustling, with his men eating, talking, playing instruments, or lounging on the grassy forest floor.

Fires and torches were lit, making their little camp glow like a beacon in the dusk.

“Kristoff!”

Sven, his second in command, clasped him on the shoulder.

“Why, someone cleans up nicely.”

Kristoff frowned, unsure if his friend was teasing him or being serious.

“Be honest, Sven, do I look alright?” Kristoff was not one to care about his appearance, but when it came to Anna, it mattered. She was so beautiful, he couldn’t help but feel like a wild animal in return. She deserved a man who at least tried to look nice, like those men at court. Although he would never wear their ridiculous clothes.

“Kristoff, my friend, you look more handsome than King Frederic himself.”

Kristoff shrugged Sven’s hand off his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Now I _know_ you’re making fun of me.”

Sven shook his head as Kristoff grabbed a torch with his available hand and headed through camp.

“Honest to God,” Sven claimed as followed his friend and leader.

They left most of the men alone to their own devices, but then they passed a group of men sitting on a log and flinched at the sound of one of them playing the pipe. Badly.

“Jesus, Eirik, how do you manage to play the most basic instrument _that_ badly?” Kristoff asked as the other men laughed.

“Ay, not all of us were minstrels in another life,” Eirik said, pointing his pipe at Kristoff.

“Kristoff only practices his lute to impress his lady love,” Sven said, as Kristoff went red in the face. “So maybe if you actually managed to find a woman, your playing would improve.”

The men laughed harder still, and this time Erirk turned beat red. He tossed his pipe on the ground and stood up. “I’m going to learn the psaltery and then you’ll all see! I’ll wed a queen by the time the year is out! Oy, Gunnar!” He called out to the man playing said instrument and made his way across camp, grumbling to himself.

Kristoff just shook his head as Sven chuckled beside him.

“Will you play your lute tonight? The men and I just _adore_ it.” Sven said, draping his arm over Kristoff’s shoulders and laughing.

Again, Kristoff pushed his larger friend off. “You know I only play it for Anna. Anything for Anna.” An unconscious smile spread across his face.

Sven stopped walking and Kristoff paused as well.

“What?”

“Your face.”

“What about my face?”

“You’re in _love._ ”

Kristoff blushed and turned around, almost running into another tent. He was usually the cool-headed leader. Everything he did was practical and deliberate; it had to be.

But when it came to Anna, he was an emotional mess. He blushed and smiled and his heart beat faster than it did when he was on a mission with his men. He felt like a child.

And although he would never admit it to anyone else, he loved the feeling.

He loved _her._

He cleared his throat and tried to return to his official demeanor as they got to the tent where the money they acquired was stored.

Kristoff turned to the two men guarding the entrance.

“The sky just turned dark and we can’t see the moon from our position yet. But remember, when it’s right above us, make sure to switch posts with Rodger and Alf. I’m trusting you not to fall asleep again, Anders. We need to get this out in the morning.”

The men nodded and Anders gave a clear, “Yes, sir.”

Kristoff gave a small nod in response and he and Sven moved on.

Even after everything, he still wasn’t completely comfortable with being in a leadership position. It was just something he fell into, but he wasn’t too modest to admit that he was good at it; they hadn’t lost a man yet.

They reached the end of the clearing and Kristoff took another deep breath. Sven put an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

“She’s waiting for you.”

Kristoff nodded and took a step into the darkness, bringing his torchlight with him and following the path his heart set.

\------

The woods were dark and thick where the two met.

Their spot was by a babbling brook; easy to hear and follow if one got lost.

Anna sat on a rock, pulling her cloak tightly around her. The night was cold, but her spirit was bright. She had just found the stream only a few moments ago, willing to wait as long as need be for Kristoff to come. Then she saw a light.

Kristoff rushed, faster than was safe, through the woods. He didn’t want Anna to wait. Before long, he found the stream. Not a second later, he heard her voice.

“Kristoff?”

“Anna?”

They walked towards each other in the darkness until they could see each other in the torchlight.

Kristoff dropped his bow and wedged the torch between two large stones by the river. It was silent except for the sound of running water and the songs of crickets and frogs.

Then suddenly, the two moved towards each other.

They embraced in a tight hug, breathing in each other’s scent. Kristoff buried his nose into Anna’s hair while she dug her face into his chest.

Neither one wanted to let go, but they pulled back just to look at each other.

Their hands were interlaced, and Kristoff wanted to say something, but he couldn’t speak. All of his words were choked down his throat.

Anna couldn’t stop looking at his face, as if she couldn’t believe he was there. His dark eyes, his messy blond hair sweeping near his brows, his lips in that lopsided grin that made her heart flutter.

She, like usual, was the first one to speak.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Kristoff opened his mouth again to say something, but again, nothing came out. He should be calling her beautiful, not the other way around.

But he just couldn’t stop looking at her – her wide blue eyes and her smattering of freckles; her red hair glowing in the torchlight and her perfect lips in a wide smile.

“I missed you,” she continued. “I missed you and you’re beautiful.”

Suddenly, Kristoff came out of his trance. He let go of her hands so he could lightly cup her face, reveling in how soft she was.

“Anna…”

She looked deep into his eyes, silently begging him to continue.

“Anna, I missed you. I missed you so much.” Kristoff let one of his thumbs trace over her bottom lip, swollen from her habit of biting it. “I missed you so much, _mitt hjerte._ ”

That was enough for Anna, who quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Kristoff’s hands still held Anna’s face as her fingers curled through his hair.

At first the kiss was hard, mouths closed, but soon Kristoff, always slow, always hesitant, bit her already swollen lip softly and she gasped.

He took that opportunity to lick her bottom lip, and she whined, pulling lightly on his hair.

The tip of her tongue slid over his as she opened her mouth wider.

Kristoff’s hands left Anna’s face and went to her waist as he pulled her flush to him, bodies pressed together.

Their kisses were desperate, lips and tongues and sometimes even teeth crashing together. Not the most attractive, but they couldn’t get enough of the taste of each other.

Anna took her turn in biting Kristoff’s lip – hard – and he groaned into her mouth. She bit it again, lighter this time, and pulled slightly, before letting go and bringing her tongue back into the kiss.

Suddenly, Kristoff pulled away and removed his hands. Anna would’ve complained, but he grabbed the front of her cloak and unclasped it, causing it to fall to the forest floor.

His hands returned to her waist, but his mouth went to her throat, now free from the coverings of the cloak.

“Kristoff…” Anna sighed as the world was reduced to the feeling of his lips on her neck. Her knees felt weak.

He sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin as his hands bunched up the fabric by her waist. He bit right where her shoulder met her neck and a small cry escaped Anna’s throat.

She pulled on his hair to lift his head up so she could grab his lips in hers once more.

“Anna,” Kristoff breathed in between kisses.

He never wanted to stop; he wanted his life to be dedicated to kissing Anna.

But all too soon, he felt that familiar stir in his trousers that forced him to pull away.

If the world was fair, he wouldn’t have stopped. He would’ve kissed her until he ran out of breath. He would’ve kissed her until they ended up on the ground. He would’ve kissed her until he kissed every inch of her body. And then he would’ve done it again and again and again.

The world wasn’t fair, unfortunately.

To force the deep feeling in his gut to subside, he took a step back to breathe and broke their contact.

Anna whined when he pulled away, but her quick, shallow breaths slowed down when he took a step back.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing. I love you.”

Anna took a step towards him so she could grab his hands once more. “I love you too.”

She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing him into a hug again.

“I think we could get back to camp,” Kristoff spoke into her hair.

Anna nodded and pulled away, then grabbed the bow off the ground. Kristoff pulled the torch out from the rocks and nodded at the ground.

“Do you want me to grab your cloak?”

“No,” Anna said as she slipped her right arm through the crook of Kristoff’s elbow. “I’m plenty warm now.”

They walked in a comfortable silence through the thick trees, Kristoff quick to point out any protruding tree root or heavy stone.

It was difficult for Anna, but she knew she had to be quiet. Kristoff had told her before that when in the woods, they had to be as silent as possible so he could hear their surroundings. It was impossible to tell what, or who, was out there.

Anna just rested her head on Kristoff’s shoulder and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. They reveled in each other’s presence as they walked in the dark night.

Eventually, they reached the clearing where the camp was set and stepped through the bushes.

“Ay, it’s Lady Anna!” One of the men by a fire yelled and waved at the couple.

Anna waved back and smiled, a laugh bubbling out from her throat. She was rather popular at the camp and she loved it there. The men were always extremely courteous and anyone who was caught so much as looking at her in a disrespectful manner was dealt with immediately – sometimes with the threat of lower pay, but usually with Kristoff’s fists.

Kristoff handed his torch off to a man on his left and took his bow back from Anna. He took both her hands in his free one and kissed her knuckles lightly.

“Can we go to your tent?” Anna asked, a shiver going down her spine. A good shiver. She enjoyed spending time around the camp, but she wanted to be alone with him again.

“Of course.” Kristoff wanted to be alone with her more than anything. The events of earlier in the evening were more than likely to occur again, and even though he was terrified of taking things too far, the urge of feeling her small body under his hands and tasting her sweet lips was too strong to ignore.

All the men smiled and waved their greeting to Anna as they made their way to the other end of camp.

Anna gasped as she heard the whinny of a horse and left Kristoff’s side for the first time that night to find the animal.

“Oh, I missed her!” Anna said as she stroked the mare’s nose.

There were about thirty men in the camp, but they had seven horses they shared between them. Anna loved them all, but Lalia, the painted mare, was her favorite.

She continued to fuss over the horse until Kristoff wound his arms around her waist from behind.

“She missed you too. The men certainly have as well.” He gave her a light kiss behind her ear and had to fight the desire to bite it. “But not as much as me.”

Another shiver went down Anna’s spine as she twisted around in his arms to face him. She leaned in for another kiss.

“Welcome back, my lady.”

The two jumped away as Sven walked up to the pair. He smiled and opened his arms for Anna. She embraced him and squeezed him tight, having missed her friend.

“Sven, it’s so good to see you.”

“You as well, Lady Anna. You always bring such life into this camp.”

Anna pulled away and shook her head. “Just Anna, please. There’s no need for formalities.”

“Will do, Anna,” Sven said, but gave an exaggerated bow.

She laughed as Kristoff rolled his eyes and picked his bow off the ground. He put his free hand around Anna’s waist.

“Sven, can you see to the payment tonight?” Kristoff was nearly always in charge of the expenses. He saw that every man got an equal sum before they gave most of the money back to the people. There were rarely any issues, but someone needed to be in charge of it.

“Of course. I’ll hold onto your pay until morning.”

“Thank you, Sven.” Kristoff began to turn away, until Sven spoke up again.

“Should the men need anything…?”

“Tell them I’m indisposed.”

“And should there be any problems?”

“Handle them.”

“Yes sir,” Sven said, a smile playing at his lips.

The lovers went on their way as Sven grinned at their retreating backs.

Another few moments and the two reached Kristoff’s tent. It was small, just like the rest of the men’s, but he had his own.

Kristoff didn’t like getting special treatment just because he happened to make most of the decisions. He made the same amount as the rest of the men and he never gave himself any perks. Except, of course, for a private tent.

The rest of the group had two or three to men in one, but a single tent was the only thing he insisted on, and no one had any complaints.

Kristoff held open the flap for Anna and she ducked inside before he followed. He dropped his bow and closed the opening before tying it shut. It was flimsy, but no one would be able to push it open without warning.

He lit a few candles and soon the tent glowed like the inside of a church.

It was tiny, with only a straw mat on the grassy floor and a wooden stool. His few positions were strewn about, but it was their little sanctuary.

Kristoff grabbed her waist and pulled her close, staring intently in her eyes.

“You are _so beautiful,_ Anna.” But his words couldn’t express the tight feeling in his chest. Holding her close to him was absolute heaven.

Anna gripped one of his arms and placed her other hand on his chest. She blushed as she looked down for a moment, then remade eye-contact, feeling grounded in his dark eyes. She felt _real_ with him. She felt whole.

“I love you, Kristoff.”

“I love you, Anna.”

Their lips found each other’s and they stood in the middle of the tent, locked in a passionate kiss as the din outside melted away and all they could hear was the beating of their hearts.

“Kristoff?” Anna asked once the two broke away for air.

“Hm?” Kristoff’s mind was in a warm fuzz, like when he drank too much ale, but it was a much, _much_ better feeling.

“I…” Anna blushed, but forced herself to push through her thought. “I want to see you.”

That broke Kristoff out of his stupor. “What? Anna, we can’t.”

He stepped away from her and blushed, looking to the floor.

“I know, I know,” Anna said as she followed him and grabbed his face with her hands, forcing him to look at her. “And we won’t. Even though I _desperately_ want to. But I love you. And I want to see you.”

“I want to see you, too.” Kristoff covered her hands with his own. “God, more than anything, but we can’t. Anna, it would be improper. I can’t do that to you.”

Anna raised a brow and scoffed, but smiled all the same. “I’d say we’re _way_ past the point of impropriety, wouldn’t you?”

He smiled back at her, and she felt her heart soften.

“I suppose so. But once we cross that line, we can’t go back.”

“So we won’t! Kristoff, I want to see you. I want feel you.” She bit her lip as she continued to look into his eyes. “Do you want to feel me?”

With that question, Kristoff’s resolve broke. He brought his hands to Anna’s face and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Then, he pulled away and Anna’s arms fell to her side.

He unhooked his lower belt which his dagger and quiver were attached. As the belt was tossed aside, a few arrows spilled out, but neither one noticed.

Kristoff ripped off his leather arm bracers, then his hands went to the thick belt wrapped around his tunic. He began to undo it, but soon paused and looked into Anna’s eyes.

His gaze was full of something Anna had never seen from him before: lust. But unlike the soldiers at the castle, it didn’t make her feel dirty. She felt sensual. She felt wanted. She felt loved.

She didn’t know much about men’s bodies. She had only seen the bare chests of men while in Kristoff’s camp, but he always made them cover up as soon as she arrived. Still, the quick glances made her curious. Each one had a different build, a different amount of hair. She wanted to know what Kristoff looked like. What he felt like under his multiple layers of clothes.

Anna’s breaths quickened as she watched him, desire building deep in her stomach.

She crossed the tent and grabbed his belt, unlooping the leather through the buckle and pulling it off.

Kristoff felt his throat go dry and his heart began to pound. He unhooked the short cloak off his own shoulders before Anna pulled off his top layer.

The green and gold tunic crumbled to the ground and the only layer of fabric still covering his upper body was his long sleeved grey tunic.

Their eyes met and Anna pulled on the end of the shirt. Kristoff reached behind his head and pulled it off, breathing heavily.

Anna, on the other hand, stopped breathing.

Her eyes roamed over his broad shoulders and strong chest, expanding and decreasing with each deep breath. He had a thin layer of golden curls covering his chest that gleamed in the candlelight and all Anna wanted to do was run her fingers through it.

Her eyes traveled down to his toned stomach and the thick trail of blond hair that disappeared beneath the trousers that sat slack on his hips.

The way Anna was looking at him, eyeing his lower stomach, made the blood rush to both Kristoff’s cheeks and his groin.

Anna noticed his cuts and scars, his bruises that were deep and purple, and felt a pang of hurt in her chest. But that feeling quickly changed to one of hunger as she continued to run her eyes over his torso. She couldn’t stop herself from going back to that trail and wondering where it lead to.

The bulge in his loose pants was an indication.

“Anna?” Kristoff said softly, once he’d finally found his voice.

Anna remembered to breathe, then trailed her eyes back up his body until she met his. Not another second past until she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as Anna pulled her arms away and trailed them down his torso. She lightly scratched through the soft hair on his chest and he groaned into her mouth.

Anna couldn’t take it anymore and began to walk backwards towards the straw mat. She pulled her lips away from his and took his hands. She got on her knees and pulled him down to join her.

Once they were both situated on the mat, they sat up on their knees and Kristoff wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent his head down to continue the work on her neck that he’d started earlier.

Anna sighed and ran her hands as far down his back as her arms would reach, reveling in the dense muscle she felt move under her fingers.

Kristoff brought one of his hands to the back of her head and lightly tugged on Anna’s long hair. She arched her neck for more access and he continued to place hot kisses down her soft throat. He reached her collar bone and bit the skin, causing Anna to whimper and dig her nails into Kristoff’s shoulders.

He went back to her mouth and caught her lips in his.

Anna brought one of her hands back to his front, using the other one on Kristoff’s shoulder to steady herself, and began to slowly claw her way down. She ran her fingers over his stomach and reached the path of course hair. She dragged her nails just above his waistband and Kristoff stopped moving.

His mouth paused over hers, open and panting.

He couldn’t think clearly, not with her hand where it was, and he could feel the strain in his trousers as he got harder.

It was quickly becoming more and more difficult to control himself.

“Anna,” he managed to gasp out, but he couldn’t tell if he meant it as a warning or a plea.

She looked into his eyes and in an extremely bold action, she moved her hand lower, lightly cupping his hardened length over the fabric.

Kristoff only managed a half-gasp, for he felt his breath stop all together. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation.

Anna unconsciously clutched her thighs together as she continued to palm at the bulge through the fabric. She’d overheard conversations from the women in the kitchens and servants in the hallway when they thought she couldn’t hear. She knew the basics of sex, and from what she could feel, Kristoff was _very_ well endowed.

She didn’t entirely understand, but she felt that pleasurable kind of pressure build between her legs. The kind of pressure she only felt when she touched him or thought about touching him. Sometimes during the night, she would relieve the feeling by touching herself and imaging her hands were his.

She gripped him tighter and Kristoff buried his face into her neck, trying to quiet the moan that escaped from his lips. His fingers dug into her sides, and his breaths came in quick gasps.

“So _this_ …” Anna began, feeling her throat dry, “is supposed to go inside of me?”

She blushed at the question, but she wanted to make sure.

Kristoff let out a shaky breath, unable to answer for a moment. The thought of him entering her made him dizzy, and he felt himself stiffen to the point of near anguish. It was the same thought he’d had many nights since he’d met Anna. He’d be ashamed to say how often it happened and that he acted on it every time.

Most of the men in his company were married. When Anna wasn’t around, their conversations could get rather crude, so he had an idea of how sex worked. Although it still seemed strange to him, he knew it was definitely pleasurable.

He took as deep a breath as he could – feeling the heat from her hand through the cloth – and managed to strangle out a single word.

“Theoretically.”

Anna paused, her hand stilling its motion and leaned back.

Kristoff sighed, both disappointed and relieved. He took a shaky breath and opened his eyes, leaning back as well so he could see Anna’s confused expression.

She removed her hand from its situation and slumped over slightly, finally bending her back.

Kristoff matched her position, pants still uncomfortably tight and his breathing erratic.

“Theoretically? Haven’t you ever…?”

Kristoff blushed and shook his head. “No…I’m still a virgin.”

“Oh.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Kristoff admitted, looking away. “A man should know how to do this sort of thing.”

“No,” Anna said, straightening up and leaning against him once more. She took his head in her hands and used her thumbs to stroke his cheeks, but he didn’t look at her. “No, it’s alright. There’s _nothing_ wrong with that. I just assumed-”

“You just assumed I wasn’t because it’s rather sad that I am, right?” He suddenly felt humiliated and wondered what Anna really thought of him. Did she think less of him now that she knew he was a virgin? Was she upset that he had no idea what he was doing?

“What? No!” Anna ducked her head to force him to look into her eyes. “I only meant before. Before we met. I don’t care if you’ve been with a woman in the past or not, because right now you’re mine. That’s all that matters.”

Kristoff took one of Anna’s hands and brought the palm to his lips, kissing it. He brought it down to his knees and watched her fingers close around his thumb.

“I love you. And I’m sorry. It’s just…rather mortifying to admit out loud.” He looked up into her eyes and the smile on her face made his heart swell.

“I love you too and I’m sorry for assuming. But it’s okay; we can figure this out together.”

He kissed her hand once more, and Anna spoke up again.

“Kristoff?” She whispered.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to feel a woman’s body?”

Kristoff swallowed, hard, and nodded, even though he knew it was against his best judgement.

Anna smiled and laid down on the mat, her long hair spilling out around her.

Kristoff followed, trying to read her face. It was flushed, nearly as red at her hair, and her pupils were wide. Her smile pulled him forward.

Anna laid on her back as Kristoff laid on his left side, facing her.

She took his right hand and placed it on her waist.

“This is a waist, though you’re rather well-acquainted with it,” she giggled as Kristoff turned red and tried to swallow again, but to no avail.

She took his hand and dragged it slightly lower. “This is a hip.”

Kristoff simply nodded and rubbed his thumb over the fabric.

Anna suddenly sat up, pulling Kristoff with her.

She reached down and pulled off her shoes before grabbing the hem of her dress. She slowly pulled it up her legs, stopping at her mid-thigh. She had only warn her under tunic beneath the dress. Nothing else.

Kristoff stared at her bare legs and nearly choked. Of course he knew she had legs, but he’d never seen them before. They were so pale and she had a couple of freckles peppering her thighs. He wanted to kiss every one.

The tightness in his trousers had begun to subside, but it was quickly returning with full force.

Anna took his hand and placed it right above her knee. “These are legs. But you knew that already.” She tried to joke, but the way he was staring at them made her blood run hot.

Kristoff couldn’t believe how soft she was. He never wanted to let go.

He was slightly disappointed when she picked his hand up again, but not for long. She dragged it slowly up her body, passed her hip and waist, and ended on her left breast.

He cupped it lightly and Anna couldn’t help the sigh that passed her lips.

“This is a breast,” she said, unnecessarily.

Kristoff continued to lightly squeeze the soft mound on her chest. He could see the outline of her nipple poking through the thin fabric and softly swiped his thumb over it.

Anna gasped and arched her back, begging him to keep touching her.

He moved his hand to the other breast, continuing his exploration as Anna whined quietly beneath him.

“Kristoff,” she begged. “Kiss me.”

Once again, he knew he shouldn’t, but Kristoff was past the point of control. He lifted himself over her and placed his lips on hers, keeping his hand on her breast.

Anna accepted his weight and pushed her body into his, gasping at his hardness. Her head felt light as she gripped his hand and pulled it off her breast; it had somewhere more important to go.

Kristoff felt Anna direct his hand down her body, until it was resting on her thigh.

He should stop. He knew he should stop. But with Anna’s lips locked in his and her hand slowly pushing his fingers up her soft thigh, he found it impossible.

Anna shivered as his fingers moved agonizingly slow against her skin.

“Are you cold?” He whispered against her lips.

“No. Kristoff,” she breathed out as his fingers paused right before her center. She wasn’t cold; she felt like she was on fire.

“Anna,” Kristoff gasped into her mouth. The tightness in his pants was agonizing as he felt heat warming the tips of his fingers. No one told him about this.

“Touch me.”

They heard a loud cough come from right outside the tent flap. It was a deliberate cough, followed by a low voice asking, “Kristoff?”

Anna sighed and turned her head away from Kristoff, blushing profusely.

Kristoff groaned as he pushed himself off her. He laid next to her on the mat and rubbed his face with his hands.

“God _dammit._ ”

He wasn’t upset that they were interrupted; he was upset that he had lost control of himself. He honestly thanked God for Sven and his horrible, perfect timing.

Anna, however, did not feel the same sentiment as she sat up, disappointed. Kristoff was still laying down and she could see the evidence of his arousal clearly through his trousers. She wanted a better look, but the moment was over now.

“What?” Kristoff called from his position from the ground, hoping his voice didn’t sound too strained.

“There’s an issue.”

“I told you to handle it.” Even though he was glad he didn’t cross the line with Anna, he couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed in his current state.

“Yes, but I really didn’t feel like I had the authority to handle this one.”

Kristoff groaned and stood up, retrieving his grey tunic from the ground. He slipped it over his head and was exceedingly glad it went to his mid-thigh, so he could conceal how stiff he was.

Anna watched the muscles on arms shift as he put the tunic back on and once again mourned what might’ve occurred.

Kristoff untied the flap and opened it with more force than was necessary, running a hand through his hair.

“ _What_ could _possibly_ be wrong, Sven.”

His friend gave him a once over and couldn’t help the smug grin that appeared on his face.

Kristoff blushed, realizing how he must have looked. He could feel how hot his cheeks were and his lips were swollen from kissing. He was breathing heavily and it occurred to him that his tunic did _not_ hide his condition as well as he previously thought.

Sven’s eyes glanced over at Anna, who was still on the floor, hair mussed, and bare legs curled against her body. He quickly remade eye contact with his friend and tried not to laugh.

“Oh, right. Harald now insists that he should get higher pay.”

“Why?”

“Because he got stabbed. He says it’s compensation.”

“He _what?_ ” Anna asked, unable to stop herself. She knew what Kristoff did was dangerous, but the thought of him and his men getting into that much trouble terrified her.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and shook his head. “He wasn’t stabbed; he was lightly grazed by a sword. There was barely any blood and he is _fine._ ”

“He’s making a big fuss about it.”

“Tell Harald that he can either deal with the dangers that come with this job or go back to his farm. He gets paid the same as everyone else. If he has a problem with that, he can take it up with me.” Kristoff almost closed the flap then lifted it up again, pointing a finger at Sven. “ _Tomorrow._ ”

Sven grinned and nodded as Kristoff dropped the flap, tying it closed again. He walked back to the mat and sat down, next to Anna.

“Sorry about that.”

“That was amazing,” Anna said, looking up at him in awe.

“What?”

“Seeing you in control like that. It was very impressive.” Anna had the clarity of mind to omit how attractive she found it, too.

Kristoff just shrugged and began to take off his boots. “It’s nothing. Harold just likes to complain.”

“No, I mean, seeing you take charge. You really know how to run this place, don’t you?”

Kristoff shrugged again and laid back down on the mat. Anna stretched out next to him, then curled into his side.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I don’t like feeling like I’m in charge, even if I am. Having a group of people look to you – depend on you – it’s terrifying.”

Anna laid her head on his chest and nodded. She loved this. She loved the physical acts of course, but she loved when he opened up to her even more. He told her things not a single other soul knew and vice versa.

“I hate to terrify you even more, but it’s not just your men who depend on you. The entire kingdom does.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“No, I’m not!” Anna lifted her head to look at him. “Kristoff, the King is scared. Of _you._ He knows the people respect you a thousand times more than him.”

“Are…are you serious?”

“Yes! You are saving the people’s lives while he is slowly taking away their livelihoods. He can’t take a piss without a group of guards, for fear you or your men will get to him.”

Kristoff was silent for a moment. He never meant for it to go this far, but it did, and he couldn’t be more glad. It started small, just him and Sven taking from the rich and giving to the poor, keeping very little for themselves. They were already skilled at thieving after years of near starvation, so they realized they could use their skills to help others after the Duke took over the throne. Soon they recruited more and more men until it was a small army. The looks on peoples’ faces when he gave them enough money to eat made all the risks worth it. That and Anna of course.

“Kristoff,” Anna said seriously, pulling him out of his thoughts. “He’s going to raise taxes again.”

“What?” Kristoff sat up, furious. “ _Again?_ That little prick-” He cut himself off. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Anna said, sitting up. “I can’t stand the man. Him or the sheriff. Speaking of which, I heard him say you got into a fight with his men yesterday. Is that where your bruises came from?”

“Yeah. It’s where Harald got cut, too. But it was fine, really. The sheriff’s men are incompetent. I think I broke one of their noses.”

Kristoff grinned at this, but Anna frowned.

“You’re so skilled with a bow and a sword; I don’t understand why you insist on using your fists.”

“I use what I have to, Anna. Different circumstances call for different things.”

“I just _hate_ the idea of you in danger.”

“I know.”

“Can I see?”

“Hm?”

“Your bruises.”

Kristoff quirked a brow. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…after what just happened. I can’t risk it happening again.”

“I know, but I’ll control myself, I promise. Just let me see.” Anna did want to see him without that tunic in the way, but she also wanted to assess his damage. “Please.”

Although he wasn’t entirely convinced, Kristoff took off his tunic and tossed it to the floor.

Anna carefully raised her hands and put them against his chest. She began to slowly explore, tracing each scar with a finger, outlining every bruise softly with a nail.

“Every day, I worry about you,” she whispered. She was so quiet that Kristoff had to strain to hear her. “I worry you’ll end up captured or injured or worse.”

“I worry about you too. If we’re found out…God, I can’t even image what would happen to you.”

“I’d probably be sent to a convent,” Anna scrunched her nose up at the prospect. “Or married off to the sheriff. The King really likes him.”

Neither one appreciated the subject, so Anna crawled behind Kristoff to take a look at his back.

She gasped at the multitude of long traversed scares scattered over his skin. They were light lines, older wounds that had healed, but she couldn’t tell what had made them.

“What are these from?”

Kristoff had so many scars that he couldn’t place most of them, but those ones he’d never forget.

“The first time I ever stole, I was caught. I was flogged for it.”

Anna gasped again and a hand flew to her mouth. “Oh, Kristoff…I’m so sorry.” Those words couldn’t fully express the pain she felt for him.

He simply shrugged like it wasn’t important. “It’s fine; I got better. I made sure I was never caught again.”

He shivered as he felt a pair of warm lips press against the middle of his shoulder blades.

Anna came back around to his right and laid down on her side. “Will you lay with me?”

“I should…” Kristoff began, reaching for his tunic.

“No,” Anna placed her hand on his arm. “I just want to feel you.”

Kristoff relented and laid down beside her, putting his arm beneath her neck as she snuggled her head into his shoulder.

They were silent for a moment, listening to the sounds of the camp grow quiet around them as the fires were put out and most men went to bed.

“Kristoff, about what happened earlier-”

“It should never have gone that far. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? _I’m_ sorry. I know I pushed you.”

“You didn’t; trust me, if Sven hadn’t come over, I’m not sure I would’ve stopped.”

“I wouldn’t have.” Anna sighed and rubbed her cheek against his warm skin. “I promised Elsa that I would remain pure, but it’s so _unbelievably_ difficult around you.”

“I know; I don’t want to dishonor you, but Jesus, Anna, you make it absolutely _vexing._ ”

Anna laughed as Kristoff brought his other arm over and tickled her side.

When he stopped the attack, Anna settled back into his side.

“I don’t see why everyone is so pressed about it. Elsa says it’s so I can save my virtue for marriage, but I’m not going to marry anyone but you, so it doesn’t seem like a problem to me. And I know it’s technically ‘sinful’, but there’s a war going on! I can’t help but feel that right now, God cares more about people dying than what we’re up to.”

As she talked, the smile on Kristoff’s face fell and he stilled. _I’m not going to marry anyone but you._ That’s what she’d said.

He sat up again and turned away from her, looking to the ground.

“What? Kristoff, what’s wrong?”

“You can’t possibly believe that, can you?”

“About God?”

“No, about us getting married.”

Anna sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Of course I do. I want to marry you, Kristoff.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Anna.”

She tore her hand away, hurt.

Kristoff’s chest ached just saying those words.

“Why not? Why are you acting like it’s not possible? Why is Elsa acting like it’s not possible?”

“Because it’s not!” Kristoff turned back to her, upset. “Do you actually think _the Duke_ would let us get married?”

Anna gave him a weak smile. “He would hang you if he heard you call him that.” Her attempt at humor failed as Kristoff’s frowned deepened.

“I’m a criminal, Anna. There are posters with my name on them. There is a bounty on my head, but you think if we just walk in there and ask for his blessing he’ll give it to us?”

“No, I don’t. But what about when my uncle Frederic comes back from war? He will take back the crown! He is a kind and just man, Kristoff. I’m willing to bet he would understand everything you did and pardon you.”

“What if he doesn’t come back, Anna? What if he doesn’t come back and this goes on forever?”

Anna shook her head forcefully. “ _No._ He’ll come back.”

“But what if he doesn’t?” Kristoff continued to press the issue. He needed her to see the reality of their situation. “I’m willing to do this for the rest of my life. If these taxes don’t stop, neither will I. What will you do if this never ends?”

“I don’t know!” She shrugged forcefully, but then sat up on her knees. She pressed her hands against his chest, suddenly desperate. “I’ll join you! I’ll run away and we’ll find someone in another village to marry us! I’ll help you on missions and we can make love every night and we’ll live right here! We’ll help the people and we will _fight_ for this kingdom Kristoff. _That’s_ what we’ll do.”

Kristoff nearly smiled. Her passion was one of the main things he admired about her. But right now, it wasn’t the truth.

“This is no life for you, Anna.”

“You don’t think I can do it?” She asked, eyes brimming with angry tears. She pushed off his chest and sat down on the mat ungracefully. “I’m _capable,_ Kristoff. I’m not this delicate thing that will break in half! I am not dumb and I’m not useless. I could do it!”

“I know.” Kristoff grabbed her hands and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. “That’s not what I meant. You are smarter than every man here and have more spirit than all of us combined. I know you could, but you shouldn’t have too. You deserve a treasured life. You deserve more than a tent in the middle of the woods.”

“I deserve happiness. I deserve _you._ ”

“And what of your sister? Would you leave her behind?”

A sinking feeling hit Anna in her chest. No, no of course she wouldn’t. If Elsa weren’t a factor, she would have joined Kristoff months ago. But she loved her sister dearly and would _never_ leave her alone.

“No.”

“As you shouldn’t. But do you think she could survive out here?”

Anna shook her head silently as she took her hands back and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Elsa was sick, she would always be sick, and the woods were no place for her.

It was quiet as Anna looked at her hands, then Kristoff sighed.

“Say your uncle does come back-”

“Which he will.”

“Alright. He comes back, gets the kingdom, and pardons my actions. I no longer have to hide in the forest, but I still can’t image I’d be permitted to marry you.”

“And why not? I’m sure my uncle would love having an outlaw for an in-law.”

Once again, her humor failed in the somber moment.

“You can’t be serious. Your father was the prince. Your uncle is the true King of Arendelle. And I am nobody.”

“Don’t say that; it’s not true.”

“It is. Anna, I have no land, no title, and no name.”

“You _do_ have a name.”

“One I gave myself. I don’t think that counts.”

Anna sat up on her knees again and placed her hands on the sides of his face. She looked up into his eyes and Kristoff was floored by the pure determination he saw on her face.

“Kristoff Bjorgman, son of Björg, thief of Arendelle, and prince of my heart. You took the name of your late mother: a name that means to help and rescue; a name that means salvation. Your name is more honorable than the title of _any_ noble in this land.”

Kristoff tried to shake his head, but Anna’s grip made it impossible.

“Is it not strange that I picked a name after my mother and not my father?”

“No; you didn’t even know your father. Your mother – she created you. She molded you after her own heart. She raised the greatest man I’ve ever met. Kristoff, you are the _greatest_ man I’ve ever met.”

Kristoff looked away, but Anna shook her head forcefully.

“No, Kristoff, look at me.”

He did.

“You are tender, but tough when you need to be. You are resourceful and strong. You are personally the reason why families aren’t starving to death every day. There is not a single man on this Earth, noble or not, who I would rather take as a husband.”

She let go of his face and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. She brought it to her left breast, but pushed his fingertips in forcefully so he could feel her heartbeat.

“Feel this. It beats for you; no one else. _I love you._ ”

Anna removed his hand from her chest and brought it to her lips. She kissed each fingertip slowly, giving each one her undivided attention.

“There is nothing I want more in this world than to make you my wife,” Kristoff said, finally breaking out of his reverie.

Anna’s eyes left his hand as she gazed up at him, a wide smile on her face.

“Do you mean that?”

“Will all my soul. I’m sorry that I made you doubt it.”

“I never did. You’ve just never said it out loud before.”

Kristoff thought about it and realized he never had. Anna had made her attentions of marriage clear many times, but he’d always changed the subject, never wanting to dwell on it for fear that it wasn’t possible. But God, he wanted to marry her.

“I love you, Anna. More than life itself. If everything was different-”

“Shhh,” Anna said as she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “No more of that. Just be with me right here, right now.”

Kristoff could only nod as Anna lightly pushed him back down onto the mat.

She leaned over him and placed another kiss to his lips, which Kristoff eagerly responded to.

Anna pulled back to look at him and smiled down at him.

Kristoff smiled back up at his love before his eyes darted to her neck. He lightly placed his fingers over the small bruises that were begging to form.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I marked you.”

“Good.” Anna grinned and leaned in for another kiss. “Gerda can help me hide them later. But I like them. They remind me that I’m yours.”

She thought for a moment, then bit her lip. Kristoff’s eyes widened; it always meant trouble when she did that.

“Can I give you one?”

The men would undoubtedly heckle him about it in the morning, but the idea of Anna’s soft lips on his neck was too perfect to pass up.

Kristoff nodded and Anna kissed him again.

She then went to his neck and Kristoff gasped as pleasurable gooseflesh broke out all over his body.

Her hot breath traveled down his neck, and she gave little bites as she worked her way down, humming in the back of her throat.

 _That_ feeling began to build in his lower stomach once more, and Kristoff had to use every ounce of strength he had to speak up.

“Anna…you have to stop.”

She placed one last kiss against his strong jaw, then leaned back, her warm hands on his chest. She laid down beside him and placed a firm kiss right above his heart, feeling it flutter under her lips.

Anna rested her head back onto his chest as Kristoff pulled her close, absentmindedly playing with her long, soft hair.

“I think we need to get you back soon,” he said, but the last thing Kristoff wanted was for her to leave.

“Not quite yet. Just a little longer, alright?” Anna was warmer in Kristoff’s arms than she would ever be in that drafty castle.

“Alright.”

“I love you, Kristoff.”

“I love you, Anna.”

The two laid together in silence, soaking up warmth from each other’s bodies and the light of the flickering candles.

“Will you play for me?” Anna asked, eyes glancing at the old lute in the corner.

“Of course…in a moment. I want to hold you longer.”

“I want that, too.”

Nothing was definite, nothing was promised, but they had each other, and they would face uncertainty together.

As long as they were together, they would chase away the darkness like a torch in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle ages, surnames weren't really a thing. If someone had one, it was usually based on their profession or their father's first name. I really liked the idea of Kristoff basing his name off his mother instead, who I naturally named Björg (which really does mean help, save, and salvation; how fitting).
> 
> With that being said, I know that most other things in this fic aren't exactly historically accurate :P


End file.
